Kyubi no Kitsune
by El Reto
Summary: Séptimo relato del concurso El Reto: "Muchos años han pasado, y Soul había vuelto. Pero esta vez, aquel zorro ya tenía sus nueve colas. El máximo poder que puede obtener. Él solo buscaba una vida tranquila, pero no tiene ni idea de cómo adaptarse a la ciudad. Una mansión, unos chicos sospechosos y una damisela en apuros. ¿Qué más podría no desear?" Séptimo concursante: Little Bunny
1. Séptimo relato de: El Reto

**Otro viernes al calendario **(¿Habéis visto que perfecto es este mes? Empieza lunes, acaba domingo. Es legal, no como Bell...)** o tal vez sábado para otros, pero seas de donde seas aquí siempre vas a ser: ¡BIENVENIDO AL RETO!**

* * *

Una vez más, nuevo relato. A nuestro concurso. El séptimo (a ver si trae suerte). Una vez más, gracias a todos los que formáis parte del concurso y a los que votáis lo que os gusta con vuestros comentarios. (Ya sabéis lo que voy a decir ahora, de tú a tú. Sacad la escopeta, soy más rapida-no. ¡Ya tengo prácticamente todos los relatos! Si no te ha llegado tu capítulo editado, poco tardará, muchas gracias.) Sois estupendos, viva el escribir**. (De esta semana no pasa que actualice algún fic, si no, os doy permiso para perseguirme hasta un barranco ocasional.) Recordad que podéis comentar todos los relatos de esta cuenta, (¡petadles a amor del bueno, que nunca es suficiente! Mimos, mimos.) los autores están encantados, os lo agradecen mucho de verás. **(También hay buenos relatos sueltos por este fandom que vale la pena leer y opinar de vez en cuando. ¡Mucho ánimo!)

**Pero esta semana de lectura y comentarios válidos al concurso, le toca recibir a nuestro siguiente relato. El séptimo, su nombre es: Kyubi no Kitsune. **(Ya opinaré yo en mi reviewcillo.)** O: "Zorro de nueve colas." De nuestro séptimo concursante, su apodo es: Little Bunny. Y aquí os dejo con el participante, que quiere deciros unas palabritas:**

(Esperamos que os guste. Hasta pronto lectorzuelos.)

* * *

**Hola, soy Little Bunny, la autora de esta historia y antes de que comiencen la lectura quisiera agradecer a los interesados en esta historia. Es algo especial para mí ya que entre la escritura de los párrafos que leerán a continuación surgieron complicaciones que estuvieron fuera de mi alcance y de vez en cuando, aunque tenía la idea clara en mi cabeza, creí que no podría terminar todo lo que tenía planeado. Además que descuidé un poco otras historias creyendo que tendría tiempo para todo pero los errores son humanos (y de conejos)... Ya, mucho, mucho. Espero que les guste.**

_**Little Bunny.**_

* * *

**Kyubi no Kitsune**

Después de tanto tiempo de esfuerzo al fin lo había logrado. Corría entre el bosque muy contento, luego de siglos al fin volvería a ver la ciudad y tal vez, sí su dinero aún servía, podría comprar unos cuántos dulces. De pronto detuvo sus cuatro patas y miró hacia el frente, ahí estaba la entrada de lo que alguna vez fue un pueblo. Se acercó lentamente y no tuvo que asomar mucho su cabeza pues ya podía ver los grandes edificios sobresalientes.

—Desaparezco unos cientos de años y todo cambia —murmuró algo sorprendido al ver todos los edificios y construcciones.

Sin perder mucho tiempo cambió de apariencia y pasó de ser un gran zorro plateado, de nueve colas a un joven de no más de diecisiete años, con cabello blanco y ojos rojos. Desgraciadamente sus colas aún se veían detrás de su espalda por lo que comenzó a aplastarlas ligeramente hasta que desaparecieron por completo.

Ya más conforme con su apariencia comenzó a entrar en la ciudad, como no estaba seguro que ropa usar simplemente se colocó una polera blanca con unos pantalones café, no usaba zapatos y llevaba una pequeña bolsa con unas cuantas cosas dentro. Mientras caminaba la gente lo observaba de reojo por la extraña apariencia del chico.

Sin importarle nada siguió caminando y viendo a su alrededor, de pronto notó una tienda que llamó mucho su atención, se acercó lentamente al local y olfateó el delicioso olor que se podía respirar. Ya dentro se dio cuenta de que estaba en una panadería y lo que había sentido era el olor de un enorme pastel de chocolate. El panadero se acercó y lo observó un momento.

—No regalo pan a los vagos —dijo el hombre con el ceño fruncido.

—No soy vago y no quiero pan. —El chico tomó su bolsa y comenzó a revisar hasta sacar unas monedas de oro puro—. Quiero ese pastel ¿Esto es suficiente? —preguntó mientras dejaba las monedas sobre la mesa, se le notaba muy serio.

—¡Es oro de verdad! —dijo asombrado el hombre.

Entrada la tarde, el chico caminaba por las calles de la ciudad comiendo con regocijo el pastel, cuando de pronto en las ventanas de las casas a su lado, aparecieron unas formas que llamaron la atención del joven de cabello blanco. Se detuvo y observó su reflejo en el espejo. Su figura en el cristal se deformó y se pudo apreciar una aterradora calavera, lo que no impresionó al muchacho quién sólo bajó la cabeza levemente en señal de respeto.

—Buenos días Soul —dijo la calavera con voz muy grave.

—Hola _Shinigami-sama_ —respondió el joven.

—Veo que ya eres un _Kyubi no Kitsune_ —mencionó muy complacida la figura en el reflejo de la ventana.

—Sí, al fin tengo mi novena cola —El chico hizo aparecer tras su espalda nueve plateadas colas y sobre su cabeza aparecieron dos orejas alargadas de zorro, del mismo color que las colas—. Y descuide, me portaré bien para que no me la quiten —El muchacho sonrió ligeramente mostrando unos afilados dientes.

—Qué bien, como sabes Soul, un **Kitsune** es un zorro que tiene la oportunidad de vivir más que los zorros comunes y a lo largo de su vida va adquiriendo más colas hasta que al llegar a tener mil años obtienen su novena cola, que además de mostrar su gran poder y sabiduría demuestra la gran responsabilidad que acabas de tomar —El cráneo soltó un suspiro, no tenía expresión en sus ojos a pesar de lo preocupado que se escuchaba al hablar—. Además de eso, tienes que ser extremadamente cuidadoso, no debes dejar que nadie se dé cuenta de lo que eres.

Al momento de escuchar eso, Soul hizo desaparecer inmediatamente sus colas y orejas.

—Eres una criatura muy poderosa y ya casi no quedan Kitsunes, seguro que en este mundo nuevo y tan distinto para ti, encontrarás muchas criaturas e incluso humanos que van a querer apoderarse de habilidades como las tuyas.

—Lo entiendo muy bien _Shinigami-sama_ pero, ¿qué podrían hacer unos simples humanos contra un _Kyubi no Kitsune_ como yo? —preguntó el joven de brazos cruzados y riendo un poco—. Al conseguir mi novena cola me volví el _Kitsune_ más "_cool_" de este último milenio.

—Los humanos no son lo mismo desde que dejaste de visitarlos hace seiscientos años atrás, se han vuelto más crueles y tienen herramientas más peligrosas para conseguir lo que quieren —dijo con una voz más grave que la anterior y luego cambió completamente su tono—. ¿Dónde escuchaste la palabra "_cool_"?

—Por ahí, me pareció una palabra muy _cool_. Bueno, sí eso es todo, quisiera buscar un lugar para quedarme —dijo el zorro mientras se estiraba un poco.

—Muy bien Soul, cuídate, no bebas y pórtate bien sí quieres conservar tú cola —Se escuchó por último la voz del reflejo antes de desaparecer, se oía más alegre que antes.

Ya no se podría describir al chico como un "joven", la verdad es que él tenía mil dos años, con seis meses, tres días, diecisiete horas y cuarenta y siete minutos. Claro que ya no era un joven pero al verse como un adolescente pasaba completamente desapercibido.

* * *

Mientras caminaba y comía un pedazo de pastel despreocupadamente pasó junto a una enorme casa, que más que casa era una mansión. Una enorme muralla rodeada de rosales separaba la increíble construcción de la calle y la gente alrededor del terreno. El chico Kitsune se colgó de la puerta de metal dorado y notó que estaba electrificada, se soltó inmediatamente, no sufrió mucho daño por sus increíbles poderes sobrenaturales. Curioso, acercó nuevamente su mirada y sintió un olor que llamó su atención.

Delante de él vio a un chico que destrozaba las estatuas que adornaban el jardín de la mansión. Soul arrimó más su nariz y sintió el olor del chico y su cabello se erizó, sus colas salieron al igual que sus orejas. Las cuales se inclinaron hacia atrás mientras su nariz se arrugaba.

—Claro, no hay Kitsunes pero aún quedan esas horribles criaturas —rezongó Soul.

El chico que había estado destruyendo adornos carísimos se sintió observado y desvió la mirada hacia la entrada del jardín. Al ver hacia aquella dirección se dio cuenta que no había nadie.

—¡Black Star! —gritó un chico en la entrada de la mansión—. ¿¡Qué le hiciste a mis estatuas!? ¡La hermosa simetría! ¡Se acabó!

Por primera vez en la vida de Black Star, en lugar de luchar contra Death The Kid se quedó observando atentamente la entrada, como si esperase que algo pasara por la calle, algo o alguien que saliera de lo normal.

Los minutos pasaban y nada se asomó a la entrada por lo que el joven de cabello celeste desvió su mirada hacia el chico de cabello oscuro prestándole algo de atención, pero no completamente. Se quedó pensando un largo rato mientras el otro joven lo observaba muy extrañado por su actitud.

Soul, por su parte, ya se había alejado de ese lugar desde hace bastante tiempo. En cuanto supo qué clase de criaturas lo habitaban se sintió un poco irritado y molesto.

Ya entrada la tarde, el joven Kitsune había estado vagando por toda la ciudad buscando algún lugar donde quedarse. Al no encontrar uno se sintió frustrado, estaba más celoso aún de que criaturas como las que había visto en la tarde vivieran en enormes mansiones mientras que él, una criatura de enorme poder, con la fuerza y sabiduría de una deidad, debía caminar sólo para buscar donde vivir.

De pronto se detuvo y cerró los ojos levemente, había sentido un ligero grito ahogado. Aún había bastante gente en la calle por lo que el ruido se confundía de vez en cuando. Hasta que logró concentrarse solamente en el sonido que le interesaba.

Corrió rápidamente por todas partes hasta que encontró un pequeño callejón en donde se encontraba un grupo de hombres de espaldas a Soul. Apenas podía ver pero aun así notó a una chica acorralada y muy asustada.

—Te enseñaré a no volver a robar algo de mi tienda —dijo uno de los hombres mientras se aproximaban más a la chica.

—P-Por favor, no me lastimen, lo siento mucho, tenía hambre —decía la joven temblando ligeramente.

Soul se mantenía oculto observando todo lo que ocurría, quería ayudar a esa chica pero no podía dejar que descubrieran sus poderes, ni lo que era. Los hombres se acercaron más a ella sin notar la presencia de Soul, cuando de pronto la joven cerró los ojos asustada y los atacantes se quedaron con la boca abierta. Deteniéndose de inmediato, observaron atentamente a la chica.

—¡E-Esas s-son colas! —gritó un hombre asustado—. ¡De su falda han salido un par de colas!

La chica notó más nerviosas que asustadas las rojizas colas que sobresalían de su falda. Suspiró rebajando su nerviosismo, ya no tenía nada que ocultar. La forma de la joven cambió y se vio un gran zorro de pelo castaño rojizo, orejas negras y la punta de sus colas eran de color plateado. Los hombres se asombraron muchísimo por su descubrimiento y no la iban a dejar escapar.

—¡Rápido! ¡Atrápala! —gritó uno de los hombres a otro.

—¡De inmediato! —respondió el otro mientras los demás asentían.

El zorro de dos colas se mantuvo sentada y sus ojos brillaron en un resplandor azul que elevó unos metros a uno de los hombres delante de ella, para luego bajarlo lentamente.

—No me obliguen a lastimarlos —Se escuchó una suave voz femenina, era del zorro aunque no se le vieran mover la boca.

—Ven aquí zorrita —dijo uno de los hombres que tenía un chaleco entre sus manos con el que pretendía capturar al extraño animal.

Soul aún observaba la escena y después de pensar unos minutos soltó un ligero suspiro y cambió también de forma. Era un zorro mucho más grande e imponente que la pequeña de dos colas frente a los hombres. Bastó con un leve brillo rojizo de sus ojos para mandar a volar al grupo hombres contra las paredes y dejarlos completamente inconscientes.

Soul se acercó a la zorra de dos colas mientras que ésta le observaba con completo asombro en su mirada.

—T-También eres u-un zorro ¡Y tienes nueve colas! —Nuevamente era esa voz suave, pero se escuchaba mucho más asombrada.

—Sí y tú deberías tener más cuidado, según _Shinigami-sama_ ya no quedan muchos Kitsunes —dijo Soul pero su boca ni se movió—. Debes huir y esconderte —El Kyubi no Kitsune cambió nuevamente a su forma humana y volteó para seguir caminando.

—¡U-Un momento! —El zorro de dos colas también cambió de forma y se mostró como una bella joven de cabello negro y ojos azules—. Tú eres el único Kitsune que he visto en mucho tiempo y además tienes nueve colas, s-sí pudiera ir contigo me sentiría m-más segura —La chica le miró atentamente y Soul no volvió a voltear.

—Está bien, debemos cuidarnos los unos a los otros —respondió con simpleza—. Pero yo no tengo donde quedarme.

—¡De eso no debes preocuparte! Yo tengo un pequeño hogar. Está a las afueras de la ciudad —dijo alegre la chica—. Mi nombre es Tsubaki. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Soy Soul, y muchas gracias por todo.

—Nada de eso, gracias a ti por salvarme —dijo ella con una sonrisa muy dulce.

* * *

Ambos anduvieron por la ciudad hasta que llegaron a una casa abandonada, la cual tenía sólo una habitación. Dentro de ella había unas cuantas cosas de la joven, fotos, libros y muchas plantas que crecían por todas partes.

Soul volvió a ser un Kyubi no Kitsune y Tsubaki lo observó un momento con curiosidad, no dejaba de admirar sus colas brillantes y largas.

—¿Cuántos años tienes Soul? —preguntó la joven sonriendo.

—Tengo mil dos años. ¿Y tú? —dijo sin mucho interés.

—¡¿Mil dos?! Yo sólo tengo ciento trece años —gritó asombrada y con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Apenas eres una niña.

—Soul, y-yo quería preguntarte sí podías ser mi maestro —Tsubaki bajó la mirada triste—. Yo apenas pude defenderme y además me expuse, si no hubieras llegado quién sabe qué me hubiese sucedido.

—¿Quieres que te entrene? —Tsubaki asintió—. Si lo hago deberás dejar este lugar y todos sus recuerdos para acompañarme al bosque donde habrá un entrenamiento realmente duro, tal vez no vuelvas a la ciudad en muchos cientos de años.

—¿Tanto? —La chica dudó un poco sobre su decisión y pensó un momento sobre qué debería elegir—. Sería mejor que lo pensara un poco y otro día te diera la respuesta, mientras quédate todo el tiempo que quieras en mi pequeño refugio —sonrió levemente y Soul agradeció su hospitalidad.

—Será mejor descansar, me gustaría que mañana me explicaras una cosa o dos sobre este tiempo —Soul de acomodó en el suelo y se rodeó de sus colas—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vine a una ciudad —De entre sus colas sacó una bolsa de dulces e hizo que con sus poderes las golosinas flotaran desde el contenedor hasta la boca del Kyubi no Kitsune.

—Sí, yo me encargo —respondió Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

Pasado un rato la chica se acomodó en el piso y se durmió rápidamente. Soul la observó un momento y luego pasó su vista por las fotos y recortes que Tsubaki tenía en las paredes, los cotilleó un largo tiempo y por unos minutos se quedó observando una fotografía atentamente.

En ella se veía a un chico de cabello celeste, en un día soleado, con una enorme sonrisa. La miró bastante pues creía haber visto a ese chico en alguna parte, pronto recordó que se trataba del muchacho que había estado destruyendo estatuas en la gran mansión que había visto en la tarde.

Sabía que no era un chico cualquiera, su esencia lo delataba, pero lo que más le interesaba era saber la razón de que Tsubaki tuviera su foto, además de otras tantas en las que también aparecía pero junto a otros chicos.

Las observó un rato más y tras soltar un prolongado bostezo se acomodó mejor y se quedó completamente dormido.

* * *

—_Soul, quédate aquí y no te muevas, voy a ver qué es lo que está allá afuera _—_d__ijo un chico en la entrada de una oscura cueva, tan oscura que sólo la tenue luz de la noche podía iluminar levemente al muchacho._

—_Siento que no deberías ir _—_c__omentó Soul agazapado en la parte más profunda de la cueva, no se veía con miedo, más bien preocupado._

—_Descuida, teniendo mis siete colas, ¿quién podría hacerme frente? _—_r__espondió el joven de la entrada tratando de darle confianza a Soul._

—_No vayas, puede que tenga menos colas que tú, pero realmente siento que no deberías ir, no necesito usar mi poder o mis cuatro colas para darme cuenta _—_c__ontestó con más preocupación en sus palabras._

—_Y yo creía que no me querías_—_d__ijo riendo el de siete colas_—_. Tranquilo, regreso enseguida._

_Pero en cuanto salió de la cueva se perdió de vista y Soul lo esperó cien años, sentado en la misma entrada día tras día. _

_Jamás regresó._

_Sabía que aquella criatura era muy diferente a lo que había sentido acercarse en su vida, no pudo identificar de qué se trataba pero despedía una sensación de incomodidad indescriptible._

* * *

El Kyubi no Kitsune despertó desorientado por los primeros segundos y luego entendió donde se encontraba. Sacudió levemente su cuerpo completo, moviendo sus colas de lado a lado, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta que frente a él se hallaban frutas, bayas silvestres y pequeños animales muertos, desvió la mirada unos centímetros hacia la derecha y encontró a Tsubaki; quién lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa algo nerviosa.

—T-Te traje algunas cosas para que pudieras comer, no sabía exactamente qué te gustaría por lo que te traje todo lo que pudiera encontrar en el bosque —dijo la chica con una sonrisa amable.

—Veo que es tú primera vez buscando alimento en el bosque, ¿verdad? —preguntó Soul volviendo a mirar la comida.

—Sí —contestó ella apenada—. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Porque las bayas son venenosas, los animales que trajiste eran más fáciles de atrapar porque estaban enfermos y las frutas tienen heces de pájaros —respondió con voz ciertamente fría.

—¿Q-Qué? —Tsubaki se veía algo sorprendida, asqueada y asustada mientras limpiaba sus manos con desesperación.

—Bueno, dejemos de perder el tiempo —Soul se levantó y sacó su bolsa de dulces comenzando a comer unos cuantos—. Vamos al pueblo y tú me vas a ir contando todo lo que tenga que saber, especialmente para que sirven algunos servicios, tendencias, que ropa debo llevar, comida, guerras, etcétera. Vamos.

Soul cambió a su forma humana y comenzó a andar mientras Tsubaki le seguía, aun limpiando sus manos.

Ya en la ciudad, Tsubaki iba explicando a Soul todo lo que tenía que saber sobre ella: nueva tecnología, las tendencias, moda y todo lo que el chico debía saber. Él escuchaba en silencio atentamente todo que la muchacha le iba explicando hasta que de pronto, mientras habían parado para que Soul comprara más dulces y Tsubaki se había quedado paseando por la tienda, entraron tres chicos, uno de cabello celeste, otro de cabello negro y tres líneas blancas a un lado y una joven de cabello rubio atado en dos coletas. Tsubaki al verlos se ocultó tras un aparador con galletas.

Mientras tanto, Soul había terminado de comprar sus caramelos cuando volteó y se extrañó al no ver a Tsubaki. Buscó a la joven con la vista pero sólo vio a los tres chicos de los cuáles el de cabello más oscuro se quedó mirándole bastante tiempo, muy sorprendido. El Kyubi no Kitsune notó como era observado por lo que se sintió levemente incómodo. No quiso devolver la mirada y se concentró en buscar a Tsubaki.

Olfateó el aire y supo al dedillo donde estaba la joven escondida, sin embargo no quiso ir por ella de inmediato, sentía el nerviosismo de la chica. Lentamente se acercó a ella, se apoyó en el aparador y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó él mirando hacia el frente.

—N-No, sólo veo algunas cosas, por aquí, pero baja la voz —dijo ella hablando casi en murmullos.

—Claro, como no —respondió Soul con sarcasmo—. Tienes hasta sus fotos. ¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Te lo diré pero cuando estemos solos —contestó ella con nervios en el cuerpo.

Soul sólo suspiró y se mantuvo quieto, esperando a que esos chicos se movieran y así lo hicieron pero no como él esperaba. Ya que en lugar de salir de la tienda se acercaron más al Kyubi no Kitsune. La chica rubia pasó junto a él dispuesta a ver dónde Tsubaki se escondía. Rápidamente el joven de cabello blanco actuó y se colocó delante de ella.

—¿Me permites pasar? —preguntó ella intentando ver detrás de la espalda de Soul.

—No —respondió Soul con simpleza.

La joven dejó de tratar de pasar y le observó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué no me dejas pasar? —Le miró directamente a los ojos y el chico notó de inmediato que no se trataba de una joven cualquiera.

—Porque no me da la gana dejarte pasar —contestó él.

Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos de forma desafiante hasta que ella trató de empujarlo, pero él no se movió en lo más mínimo. Tras el forcejeo inútil de la joven comenzó a buscar algo entre el bolso que traía colgando del hombro y cruzando su pecho; de él sacó un enorme libro que era similar a la Biblia y a un diccionario juntos, lo elevó sobre su cabeza y lo hizo descender con la ayuda de la fuerza de gravedad y la potencia de sus brazos con la intención de que impactara directamente en la cabeza del joven.

Soul entendió sus intenciones y con un ágil movimiento arrebató el libro de las manos de la chica y lo dejó tras su espalda. Estupefacta observó la ausencia de su pertenencia y luego miró más molesta que antes al chico.

—¡Mi libro! ¡Devuelve mi libro en este instante! —gritó ella furiosa.

—Esto no es un libro —dijo él, calmado, colocando el objeto frente a la rubia—. En tus manos, planita, esto es un arma mortal y no creas que no me di cuenta de tus intenciones.

—¡Aun así es mío y lo quiero de regreso! —Volvió a exclamar cada vez más molesta.

—Está bien, pero para que no intentes algo en mi contra —dijo, y lanzó el libro varios metros hacia adelante—. ¡Ve por él, rubia!

La chica asustada corrió tras su libro y Soul aprovechó eso para tomar del brazo a Tsubaki y comenzar a correr evitando lo más posible pasar cerca de esos chicos.

—¡Rápido Tsubaki! Cambia de forma —dijo Soul y la chica asintió, pero no sabía muy bien que hacer. Por lo que se convirtió en una niña pequeña—. Algo es algo.

Ambos corrían de la mano lo más rápido que podían, mientras que la rubia los miraba sin notar que la pequeña era Tsubaki, su ira sólo le permitía ver con furia a Soul.

—¡Ya verás! ¡Esto no quedará así! —gritó ella sonrojada.

Los chicos que habían llegado con la chica rubia se quedaron observando a los que se alejaban corriendo, hasta que se perdieron entre las calles.

—Maka —dijo el joven de cabello negro—. Me parece que ese chico es más extraño de lo que crees.

—¿Eh? ¡No hagas eso Kid! —dijo la mencionada, algo molesta.

—Lo siento —respondió él sin prestarle mucha atención a la chica.

—Debe ser un joven muy especial si evitó uno de los golpes fulminantes de Maka —comentó el joven de pelo azul celeste, para luego reír de forma escandalosa.

—Ya cállate Black Star —dijo Maka cansada de su risa hilarante.

* * *

Cuando ambos Kitsunes se alejarnos bastante, pudieron detenerse y respirar un poco. Tsubaki volvió a tomar la edad que siempre aparentaba tener y Soul sólo la observó.

—¿Hay algo que debas decirme? —preguntó Soul de brazos cruzados.

—Vamos a mi refugio, allá será mucho más seguro decirte todo lo que tenga que decir —dijo ella mirando a todos lados, como si alguien la estuviese observando.

Soul asintió y ambos se encaminaron al refugio de Tsubaki, dentro, ella se sentó en el suelo frente a Soul y éste por su parte hizo lo mismo. La chica tomó algo de aire antes de comenzar a hablar.

—¿Qué puedo decirte primero? —preguntó finalmente la joven de ojos azules.

—Quisiera que me contaras todo sobre esas criaturas y tu relación con ellas, te aconsejo que empieces por el inicio —respondió él de brazos cruzados.

Ella asintió.

—Pues, no fue hace mucho que les conocí —comenzó a relatar mirando levemente hacia abajo sin observar directamente a Soul.

* * *

Una oscura noche sin luna, Tsubaki, una Kitsune de dos colas corría a toda velocidad por las calles intentando que su rojizo pelaje y sus inusuales colas pasaran desapercibidas, tras ella corría un Kitsune más pequeño, tenía el mismo pelaje pero sólo una cola, fácilmente se podía confundir con un zorro cualquiera. Llovía sobre la ciudad por lo que sus patas sufrían algún resbalón de vez en cuando.

Tras la carrera que se habían metido, se encontraron con otro Kitsune, más grande y de seis colas. El cual guardaba un gran parecido con los otros dos.

—¿Encontraste a alguien que pueda ayudarnos? —preguntó Tsubaki muy preocupada, la boca del Kitsune no se movía al hablar, sólo cambiaba la expresión en su rostro.

—No, lo siento. ¿Cómo está ella? —Preguntó el mayor de los Kitsune.

—Pudo correr hasta aquí, pero tengo miedo de que eso la hubiese debilitado más aún —contestó Tsubaki, muy preocupada.

Tras ellos, estaba el zorro más pequeño que se acercó apenas y estornudó un poco para luego comenzar a toser sin parar. Tsubaki la observó más preocupada que antes y cambió de forma a la de una humana para tomar cuidadosamente entre sus brazos al menor de los Kitsune presentes en la escena.

El de seis colas también cambió de forma a la de un chico de apariencia mayor a Tsubaki pero muy parecido físicamente a ella.

—No creo que podamos encontrar ayuda para Tsugumi aquí, sólo hay humanos y en un hospital podrían descubrir lo que es —comentó observando como el pequeño Kitsune que dormía en brazos de Tsubaki, muy cansado.

—¿Qué podemos hacer Masamune? —preguntó la chica de cabello negro.

Ambos se quedaron unos segundos viéndose el uno al otro, tratando de pensar en algo, más nada se les venía a la mente. Hasta que una voz los distrajo de sus preocupaciones por un momento.

—Tal vez yo pueda ayudarles —Aquella voz resonaba entre la oscuridad y se oía claramente entre la lluvia.

Los hermanos voltearon a ver y se encontraron con Death The Kid, el cuál se acercaba a paso calmado por la vereda con un paraguas sobre su cabeza, protegiendo su cuerpo de las frías gotas que caían de forma insistente.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Masamune a la defensiva por cualquier nimiedad.

—Mi nombre es Death The Kid, pero todos me llaman Kid, puedo notar que no es el mejor momento para las presentaciones. Es mejor que me sigan si quieren que su pequeña hermana sobreviva —dijo mirando al Kitsune que Tsubaki sostenía.

Masamune y Tsubaki se observaron nuevamente, sin saber sí confiar en el joven o no. Ya se habían dado cuenta de que no estaban frente a un humano pero tampoco estaban seguros de que clase de criatura era, sin embargo, ya no tenían más tiempo que perder. Tsugumi se veía cada vez peor por lo que comenzaron a seguir al muchacho por las mojadas calles de aquella ciudad.

Tras andar largo y tendido rato, llegaron a una enorme mansión. El hogar de Kid, y pronto iban a descubrir que también era la morada de algunas otras criaturas más. Entraron rápidamente con el dueño de la casa por delante y observaron maravillados todos los detalles de aquella enorme construcción. No se quedaron mucho tiempo admirando ya que Kid les hizo continuar avanzando hasta una sala en la que se ubicaba un enorme sofá donde el joven de cabello oscuro les invitó a sentarse.

—Descuiden, sé todo lo necesario sobre Kitsunes, su hermana estará bien —dijo Kid mientras tomaba en sus brazos a la criatura mencionada.

—¿Puedo ir contigo para asegurarme que mi hermanita estará bien? —preguntó Masamune, algo desconfiado.

—Adelante, sí eso te hace sentir más tranquilo —contestó el joven, comenzando a alejarse con ambos Kitsunes.

Tsubaki por su parte se quedó sentada en el sofá para esperar a sus hermanos. No pasó ni un segundo sola cuando apareció alguien curioso a saludarla.

—¡Hola, pequeña mortal! —escuchó un grito escandaloso—. ¡Soy el grandioso Black Star! ¡El Tanuki que superará a los dioses! —Al mirar a su lado encontró al chico de cabello celeste parado sobre el sofá con ambas manos en sus caderas, el cual comenzó a reír de forma descontrolada y sin razón aparente—. ¡Tienes el honor de conocerme!

—Ho-Hola —respondió Tsubaki algo sorprendida por como gritaba el joven.

—¿Quién eres, pequeña mortal? —preguntó Black Star luego de un rato.

—Y-Yo s-soy Tsubaki, la Kitsune —contestó ella algo tímida.

—¿¡Kitsune dices!? ¿¡Ósea que tienes la misma capacidad que yo para cambiar de forma!? —preguntó Black Star muy asombrado. A lo que la joven asintió con la cabeza—. ¡Genial! ¡Un día de estos podríamos hacer una competencia de cambios de forma para ver quién es mejor!

Black Star iba a seguir gritando cuando de pronto un enorme libro cayó sobre su cabeza y junto a él, apareció su dueña.

—Deja de decir estupideces, sabes bien que tú poder no se compara al poder de un Kitsune. **Tanuki** tonto, y para colmo podrías presentarme —dijo la rubia desencajando su libro de la cabeza de Black Star.

—¡Tú ve a machacar arroz! —gritó Black Star.

La rubia volvió a acoplar el enorme libro en la cabeza del chico, dejando al pobre inconsciente en el piso.

—Hola —pronunció más tarde—. Mi nombre es Maka, un gusto. Ignora al mapache maleducado, como eres una Kitsune ya debes saber cómo son los Tanuki —Maka sonrió un poco y Tsubaki correspondió el gesto.

* * *

Desde entonces Tsubaki y sus hermanos se quedaron en aquella mansión, ya que Kid les había dicho que en ese lugar permitían a las criaturas legendarias quedarse y vivir tranquilamente. Además era el único lugar donde Tsugumi podría sanar después de estar tan gravemente enferma.

Con rapidez, la joven Kitsune de ojos azules se hizo amiga de los chicos que allí vivían. Su hermano por su parte se preocupaba más de la pequeña Tsugumi.

Tras unas semanas pasó algo que cambió todo en aquel lugar. Kid había informado a Masamune y a Tsubaki que la pequeña Tsugumi había fallecido. Aquello fue un golpe muy duro para ambos. Un largo tiempo estuvieron muy tristes, hasta que Kid volvió a dar una triste noticia. Pero esa vez sólo para Tsubaki. El joven le informó que Masamune se había suicidado tras no soportar la pérdida de su hermana pequeña, cosa que realmente destruyó a la joven. Su alegría se había esfumado completamente. Por más que sus amigos trataron de animarla, les fue imposible.

Una tarde mientras Tsubaki estaba sola en su habitación llegó Kid y le pidió que le acompañara, ella asintió y le siguió. Ambos llegaron a un cuarto muy alejado de la mansión en donde ella jamás había estado antes.

—Tsubaki —llamó Kid con su voz suave—. Quédate aquí por favor, tengo que ir a ver algo con Maka, espérame.

El chico salió y ella se quedó sola en su sitio hasta que se sintió repentinamente incómoda y trató de escapar de la habitación. Pero al girar la perilla de la puerta se dio cuenta que estaba completamente cerrada. Comenzó a desesperarse y trató de forcejear. Gritó llamando a Kid o a alguien de la mansión, pero jamás le respondieron. Hasta que sintió un pequeño chirrido de una puerta tras ella, volteó lentamente y notó como se abría. De ella se escuchaban gruñidos y risas.

Totalmente asustada cambió de forma a la de Kitsune, así actuó rápido. Con sus ojos brillando logró materializar frente a ella unas pequeñas llamas de color azul, las cuales quemaron la puerta y la dejaron escapar lo más rápido que sus patas le dejaron.

Huyó de la mansión sin que nadie la viera y corrió por bastante tiempo. Tuvo hambre y tuvo frío y no tenía razones para seguir pero aun así lo hizo. Con el tiempo y con tanta hambre acabó por robar en una tienda. Donde la siguieron para tratar de golpearla a la pobre; entonces fue cuando Soul la encontró.

* * *

—¿Sabes Tsubaki? Cosas como esas debiste decírmelas antes ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiera entrado ahí? —Soul advirtió, tras de escuchar completamente la historia de la joven.

La chica rió un poco y luego asintió.

—Lo siento, pero a veces extraño a los chicos de la mansión. Eran muy amables conmigo —comentó ella para luego soltar un suspiro.

—Bueno, con todo lo que ha pasado tengo algo de sueño —dijo Soul, para luego transformarse en zorro—. Voy a dormir.

—Sí, yo también voy a dormir —La voz de Tsubaki se oía más decaída.

Soul lo notó, pero no dijo nada. Sólo se acomodó en el piso y se durmió. Tsubaki también se recostó y trató de dormir, pero no pudo. Los recuerdos llenaron su mente al igual que la tristeza, por lo que lloró toda la noche.

Para cuando la chica despertó se dio cuenta que estaba rodeada por las nueve colas del zorro, las cuales eran muy suaves y la mantenían a salvo del frío.

Los días pasaban y ya no se volvió a mencionar el tema de la mansión o de los que habitaban en ella. Tsubaki cada vez tomaba su forma de Kitsune con más frecuencia y aprendía más cosas sobre ellos; con Soul como maestro. Habían decidido dejar la ciudad e irse al bosque para poder seguir con el entrenamiento de Tsubaki y explotar todas sus habilidades hasta que pudiera manejarlas a la perfección.

En una noche lluviosa, muy parecida a cuando la Kitsune había encontrado la mansión. La hizo recordar a sus hermanos y a los amigos que había hecho en ese lugar. Por lo que mientras Soul dormía se levantó de entre las nueve colas del zorro y salió de la pequeña guarida. Sin saber muy bien que hacer se acercó a la mansión para dar el último adiós a las almas de sus hermanos, ya que al día siguiente iría al bosque con Soul.

Miraba por la reja de la entrada sin notar la figura que aparecía lentamente tras ella.

—¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Un zorro perdido? —Se escuchó una voz con tono irónico. La Kitsune volteó de inmediato—. Hola Tsubaki.

No se oyó ni un sólo ruido cuando ambas figuras desaparecieron.

* * *

Soul despertó sobresaltado y al no encontrar a Tsubaki comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo siguiendo su aroma. Recorrió la ciudad hasta llegar frente a la mansión. Y sin perder tiempo sus ojos brillaron intensamente. Con sólo ese gesto logró destruir las rejas y entrar corriendo a más no poder al lugar. Dentro escuchó un grito femenino y notó lo desordenado que estaba todo. Corrió por los pasillos siguiendo el sonido del agudo chillido hasta llegar a la habitación más escondida de toda la mansión.

No perdió tiempo en romper la puerta y dentro encontró criaturas monstruosas, semejantes a gatos calvos y deformes que estaban por devorar a una pobre criatura. Soul sólo pudo ver las blancas piernas femeninas que se movían tratando de separarse de los horribles seres.

—**_Nekomata_** —dijo Soul, antes de mover ligeramente sus colas y atacar a las bestias con potentes llamaradas azules que les quemaron completamente la piel—. ¿Qué hacen estos monstruos aquí? —se preguntó a sí mismo y luego se dispuso a ayudar a la criatura en problemas.

—Muchas gracias —dijo ella, pero al levantarse se sorprendió en sobre manera al ver a su salvador—. ¿¡Tú!? —gritó la rubia sin entender que hacia él ahí.

—¿Eh? ¿¡Tú!? ¿¡Dónde está Tsubaki!? —alzó la voz Soul de igual forma.

—¿Tsubaki? ¿Qué voy a saber yo de ella? Desapareció hace mucho, lo único que sé es que ese idiota de Kid nos engañó para alimentar a sus estúpidas mascotas —respondió ella igual de molesta.

—No debería perder el tiempo contigo —Soul pasó su cabeza bajo el cuerpo de la chica y la sentó en su lomo—. Ahora vamos a buscarla.

—¿Eh? ¿¡A d-dónde vamos!? —gritó ella, agarrada del lomo de la criatura con firmeza.

—A salvar a una amiga —dijo él, corriendo por la mansión.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que Kid ya estaba kilómetros más alejado con Black Star a su lado y Tsubaki junto a ellos.

-No podríamos hacer nada contra ese Kyubi no Kitsune y mucho menos contra Maka —murmuró para sí mismo, lo que Black Star no pudo escuchar.

—¿Qué pasó Kid? —preguntó el joven Tanuki.

—Ya sabes Black Star, debemos derrotar a la bestia que mató a Maka y confundió a Tsubaki —dijo Kid.

Black Star sólo pudo mirar con odio hacia atrás.

—No te preocupes Kid, no descansaré hasta matar a ese maldito —La mirada del chico mostraba ira contenida—. Lo seguiré hasta asesinarlo.

Tsubaki estaba totalmente inconsciente cuando ambos chicos se alejaron en la oscuridad.

* * *

_**Little Bunny.**_


	2. Aviso ¡El Reto cambia al sábado!

Hola chicos y chicas soy Bell Star,

* * *

**os comunico que tras el mal funcionamiento de la página de Fanfiction el pasado siete de enero, aplazamos la cantidad de días a recibir reviews válidos de este relato hasta la noche del sábado siguiente en vez del viernes. **

**Por lo que todos los relatos saldrán a partir de ahora los sábados por la noche. Siento las molestias, pero tras no poder entrar a comentar ninguno de los fic de Fanfiction ayer por la incompetencia o actualización de la propia página. ****No sería justo para este participante, tener un día menos de reviews válidos a recibir. **

**Tampoco sería justo para los demás concursantes mantener una semana sin relato en el fandom para poder volver a la normalidad de los viernes. De esta forma, tan sólo comenzamos, en vez de los viernes, los sábados.**

**El próximo relato llegará la noche del sábado 14 de febrero, (el día de San Valentín) el mismo día que tendrá este fic como máximo para recibir reviews válidos.**

* * *

**Muchas gracias**, que tengáis una buena semana.

La regidora, **_Bell_**.

¡A leer y a comentar se ha dicho, disfrutad!


End file.
